The present disclosure relates to filters treated with sulfonamide compounds having odor control characteristics. This removes odors in fluid streams passing through the filters, such as liquid or gas streams, removing undesirable odors.
Filters, such as air and water filters, find widespread use in industrial and commercial applications that have certain requirements for air and water. Such filters may be incorporated in a filtration system, and a fluid stream is forced through the filter. Fluid streams include liquid streams (e.g. water) and gas streams (e.g. air). Such fluid streams can contain contaminants as a result of upstream processes, storage, usage, dust and debris from the surrounding environment, etc. Often, it is generally desirable to remove such contaminants from fluid streams for comfort, aesthetics, reduction of damage to downstream components, or environmental safety, for example. Additionally, these contaminants may have an unpleasant odor (malodor) due to odor-causing molecules which may be aliphatic, aromatic, or heterocyclic compounds containing oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen.
The odor-causing (odorific) molecules can be masked using a more pleasant smelling molecule, such as a perfume. However, it would be desirable to alter, neutralize, and/or destroy the odorous molecule instead.